Laughter
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: When they are eating at the diner Tony suggested, Loki is trapped in a closet. But Natasha accidently finds out his ticklish... *A bit of Loki/Natasha if you want to see it that way*
1. Ticklish

Loki sat in the closet like room that the 'Avengers', as they called themselves, had lunch. Why they had even brought him along bewildered him completely, so he decided that he was just not going to think about it at all. He moved his lips around a bit but it didn't help take away the odd tingle that muzzle, as Tony called it, was giving him. After messing around with his mouth and jaw for a few minutes the demigod looked to his wrists. He pulled on the chains that bound them in a futile attempt to loosen them. His shoulders slumped, he hated his life.

He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes a short moment, thinking. He wasn't really thinking about anything in particular, just thinking. He sniffed lightly and growled lightly. Would they ever finish eating? Humans were such pigs. Loki put his head up to see Natasha leaning in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow as a question to her presence.

"I thought you might like a drink," she said pushing herself off the wall and walking over to him with a cup of soda in her hand. Loki glanced at it a moment, even if he did want a drink, which he did, how was he going to drink it with a muzzle over his mouth? He looked at her with that single question covering his features. "If you want it I can take it off, if not I'll just leave." Loki glanced back at the drink, then back at her. "Well?" Loki nodded a bit. Even if he didn't end up liking the drink it was a chance to get that stupid muzzle off, and at the moment that's what he wanted. Natasha removed the muzzle and Loki moved his jaw around.

"That feels lovely," he mumbled to himself. He looked up as he heard ice moving around. Natasha handed him the drink. Loki held it in his chained hands and took a few sips. He handed it back to her. "Thank you." Loki's eyebrow knit together. Did he just say that? Yes, yes he did. Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. Loki looked up. If he was lucky (extremely lucky) the others wouldn't hear about this.

"I'll refrain from telling the others that," she said. Loki blinked, did she just read his mind? Natasha gave a small smile and set the drink on the ground next to him. "Here, I hate coke anyway." Loki looked at the drink she had set on the ground and then back at her. Why was she being so kind to him? he squinted.

"That drink isn't going to kill me is it?" he questioned. Natasha chuckled lightly.

"No," she promised him. He raised an eyebrow, it wasn't that he didn't believe her, it was just that... no, it was because he didn't believe her. Natasha rolled her eyes and took a sip. "There, happy now?" Loki shrugged a bit. Natasha pushed the drink into his hands as he snicked. Her right hand accidently touched his right side. She didn't hit him or anything, it was only a light tap, but hard enough for him to feel it. Loki made a noise that could be filed as a giggle. Natasha's eyebrows flew up. "What was that?" Loki cleared his throat.

"Nothing," he stated. Natasha got a smirk and crossed her arms over her chest. Loki put the drink on the ground and looked at her. His expression changed to worry. "What's that look for?" His voice almost sounded scared.

"Are you ticklish?" Natasha asked. Loki blinked and his eyes widened a bit. If someone had asked him that a few days ago he wouldn't have known what they meant, but after being on Earth for a bit he learned a few interesting words such as this. He swallowed, hard.

"No," he lied. Natasha give him a look that Loki didn't like in the least. She leaned down towards him, her faces only inches away from his.

"Mmhmm, right," she said in disbelief. He gave a nervous chuckle. He looked down at her hands as they rested on his sides.

"No, no no no, please do-AH!" Loki squealed as Natasha lightly dug her fingertips into his sides. With his cuffed hands Loki couldn't really fight back as this human tickled him. "Stop, please sto-ah!" Tony stood up and walked over to the door to see what was going on. Natasha stopped tickling him and stood there laughing as Loki lay on the floor.

"What did I miss?" HawkEye questioned as he stood next to Tony. Natasha smirked at Loki.

"Loki's ticklish," she said. Loki sat up and looked at the others. They all had gotten smirks.

"No, no, no, no a million times no," he pleaded. Thor stood behind them and looked in, not really sure what was going on. HawkEye smirked and looked at Natasha.

"Do it again, I gotta see this," he said. Natasha smiled. Loki tried to get away from her.

"No, no no no no," Loki stood and moved away from her. Thor looked at Bruce in question. Bruce looked back.

"He's ticklish," he told him as he turned back to watch. Loki came near to the door but was careful not to get to close to the others, just in case they got any ideas. The temptation was to great, Thor walked in and grabbed Loki.

"No! Let me go! Let me-AH!" Loki screamed a bit as Thor tickled him, leaving everyone laughing as Loki tried to pry himself away from his brother. Tony threw his head back as he laughed, it was all just to funny. "Mercy! Mercy!" Loki shouted. "Make it stop!" Thor let his brother go and Loki shoved himself away from him. Loki looked at them all, laughing at him. At first Loki was filled with rage, but then a smile tricked across his face and he began laughing as well...

...

**Not sure if that is a fluff or not, but it was still very fun to write! :D Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Brothers

**By popular demand I have made a second chapter to this. Ok, I only had two reviews asking for it, but that's enough for me to want to make another one. So, here's another one. This one is mainly about Thor and Loki and is mostly hurt/comfort but I promise some more tickling! Hope you like it as much as I do ^_^  
**

* * *

Loki sat in his cell looking at the wall thinking. Thinking about what he had done and he started questioning his reasons for doing it. He had never questioned himself before this for he hadn't a reason to have done so. And yet here he was questioning everything he had done. It couldn't possibly be because of what happened a few days ago could it? He remembered how Natasha had started tickling him and his brother Thor soon joined in the game. Afterwards they allowed him to join them at the table. It was as if the battle had never happened and they talked as if they had been best friends for years and had never been enemies in the first place.

Loki found himself smiling at the memory, which was much unlike him. But he didn't care one bit, he had enjoyed that evening as much as he could. His smile faltered and he looked down at his crisscrossed lap. He had never laughed like that in years. Suddenly Loki's expression went sour. Why had he enjoyed it so much? Those people were his enemies! He hated them! Especially Thor! He gritted his teeth together. The door to his cell opened and he stood up to see Thor.

"What do you want?" Loki hissed. Thor raised his eyebrows towards him. Just yesterday Loki had been calm and silent. Now he was angry?

"What is wrong Loki?" Thor asked. Loki glared at him.

"Nothing is wrong, I am fine," Loki answer harshly. He turned around and walked away from Thor, then he sat down in his corner. Thor walked over to his brother and folded his arms over his chest. He didn't believe Loki one bit. His emotions had been on the fritz for a while now. One day he was quiet, the next he could be happy, and the next angry. Thor never knew what to expect when he paid visits to his brother as he sat in his cell. Loki looked up at Thor as he towered over him. He didn't like that, having to look up at someone, it made him feel small, and he hated being small, especially with Thor. He had always been smaller than Thor. Always.

"No, you are not," Thor said. Loki looked away from him, not wanting to make eye contact. Loki blinked a bit roughly as his eyes stung. He knit his brows together, no! He would not cry! He closed his eyes and words came to him, they were his own, and they poisoned his heart with an aching pain. _"...because no matter how much you claimed to love me, you couldn't have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" _The words echoed through his head. He opened his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Brother...?" Loki jumped to his feet at that word.

"I am not your brother!" Loki screamed at him. "And I never was! So dont call me that!" Thor was surprised at his brother's anger. Loki shoved passed him as the tears he was hiding behind his eyes came close to flowing out. Thor went to put a hand on Loki's shoulder but Loki pushed it away from him. "I am not your brother, so stop acting like I am." Loki's voice had gone quiet and Thor was a bit surprised at the sadness that filled it.

"You're right," Thor said. Loki looked over his shoulder at him as he spoke. "I am not your brother. Father stole you from your true parents and then lied about it. He lied to me and he lied to you. He lied to the whole kingdom. But we were still raised together, and I still care about you. We may not be brothers, but can we not be friends?" Loki looked away from him and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. The tears forced their way passed his eyelids and down his cheeks. What Thor had said hit him right in the heart because it was true, one hundred percent true. "Loki?" Thor looked at Loki's back as his head looked down at the floor. Loki swallowed in an attempt to force the sob down, but it put up a good fight and managed to escape passed his lips. Thor forced Loki to turn around with a slight push on his shoulders. He blinked in surprise. "Loki, what ever is the matter?" Loki looked Thor in the eye as he took a few deep breaths.

"I am sorry," the words had been formed by his tongue before Loki had even thought them. At first Loki did not want to continue, he wanted to smack himself and then take an attempt on hurting Thor. But than he found truthfullness in his words and for some reason, although he could not fathom why, he burst into tears and continued his apology. "I am so sorry. Never before have I questioned my acts before this day, but I have. What I did was wrong, I knew there was no way I'd end up on top but I tried anyway, and I just made a fool of myself! And I am a fool and nothing but a fool! I am a fool for everything, every damn thing I've ever done! And I do not deserve your forgiveness." By the time Loki had finished he found himself on his knees, in tears, and his entire body shook. Thor looked down at Loki, at first he was not sure if this was an act or if it was real. But Loki would never fall to his knees crying like this just to convince him to forgive him.

Thor pulled Loki to his feet and pulled him into a brotherly hug. Loki found himself holding onto Thor as if his life depended on it and cried, filling the silent cell with sobbing noises. Loki was soon questioning these actions as well, did he mean what he said? Loki decided, against his normal logic that screamed at him, that he did mean it and would always mean it. Although the hug had genuinely surprised him. Loki slowly stopped and Thor held him out in front of him.

"Loki, look at me," Thor said. Slowly Loki raised his head to look up at him, his mouth in a thin line. "I will make you smile, if I have to tickle you for it." Loki's eyes widened at this statement.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no!" Loki said backing away, but Thor came closer. "Thor, go away! Thor! THOR! Thor! AH!" Loki shrieked louder than every before as Thor's fingers attacked his sides. Without the handcuffs this time it was much easier to fight off Thor. "Mercy! Mercy!" Loki ran away from Thor in the small cell they were in. "Get away from me Thor!" Even though Loki tried to speak in anger he found himself laughing. He avoided Thor in every way he could but the capture of his ticklishness was inevitable. Thor grabbed Loki and started to tickle him again in a tight grasp. Loki tried to push away as he laughed. "MERCY!" Loki managed to slide himself away from Thor's grasp only to fall to the floor.

"You did not help yourself brother," Thor said pinning Loki to the ground with one hand and tickling him with the other. Loki tried to get his hands away from his stomach and was succeeding.

"No! Stop! No more! Thor! No! No, no, no, no, no, n-AH!" Loki's success stopped as Thor tickled him. "Have mercy brother!" Loki screamed as he tried to wiggle away. Loki tried to stand but stumbled over himself and Thor got access to his sides once more. Loki burst out into what Thor filed under giggle. "Stop! Stop! Thor! THOR!" Loki screeched loudly as Thor squeezed his sides, then proceeded to tickle him. The door flew open and Odin walked in. Neither of the brothers noticed him as Loki tried to get away. "No! Lemme go!" Loki managed to get out of Thor's grasp long enough to get to his feet, only to be pinned against the wall and have his sides attacked again. "Stop! I can't breathe!"

"What is going on here?" Odin said. Thor stopped and looked over at his father. Loki took many deep breaths and chuckled a bit. Thor smiled and looked back at Loki.

"He's torturing me!" Loki aggagerated. Thor looked back at him, mouth agape.

"I am not!" Thor protested.

"Are so!" Loki shouted back. Both boys laughed and Odin smiled. Loki wasn't fully recovered and still needed to stay in his cell, but maybe there was hope for him yet...

* * *

**Well, there you go. Hope you liked it ^_^**

**Please review! Pretty please?  
**


	3. Nafalis

**Ok, just because I feel like it here's another ticklish Loki fanfic. I except any type of reviews (even the mean ones) and hope you like it. ^_^**

* * *

Loki walked down the halls of the Asgard Palace. He wasn't completely off the hook just yet, but he didn't have to stay in is cell anymore. He put his hands in his pockets and continued to walk. He got word that Thor had gone to Earth in an attempt to save a small town. Loki had wanted to go but they wouldn't let him, this angered him greatly and he ended up storming back to his chambers and pacing until Thor came back with any news on the town. Not that Loki cared about the people all that much but he did like to know what his brother was doing. When Thor had come back Loki learned that the whole town had already been half destroyed by the time he had gotten there and leveled by the time he left. Most everyone had been evacuated but a few had died. And Thor had found a small girl under a heavy piece of rubble.

Loki stopped in his tracks and looked down the hall to his left to see a nurse talking to Thor. Thor nodded and they walked down the hall talking, not even noticing Loki, but of course Loki didn't care that they hadn't noticed him. He knew that behind that door lay the little girl Thor had found. Did he dare even approach it? Loki's eyebrows knitted together and he walked over to the door. His strides were long and his feet upon the floor a bit loud. He stopped in front of the door and, after a deep breath, opened the doors and looked inside. He looked to his left then his right. The girl sat in the bed looking at a teddybear in her lap. She messed around with the bowtie rapped around its neck. Loki walked into the room and gently shut the doors behind him. The girl looked over at him.

"Are you the doctor?" she asked in a sweet voice. Loki found a smile trickling over his features as he walked farther into the room towards the girl. He shook his head with a slight chuckle.

"No, my name's Loki, what's yours?" Loki said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. The little girl hugged her teddy and smiled at him. The smile warmed the frost giant's heart to a boil.

"Nafalis," she answered. Loki smiled and ruffled her hair a bit. "Hey!" She rubbed her hair back into place and Loki laughed a bit. She smiled at him. He was nice, different, but nice. "Do you live here?" Loki nodded and hummed a bit. She smiled and held her teddy tighter. Loki looked over to the window to find the shade drawn down. He walked over and made it fly open. Nafalis blinked in the sunlight and looked out. She gasped in awe at the city. "It's beautiful!"

"It is, isn't it?" Loki said, as if realizing it for the first time. He looked back at her and raised an eye brow. She looked fine, why wasn't she up and about? "Can you not walk?" Loki guessed he must have said something wrong because Nafalis looked at her teddy with a sad expression. He walked back over to her and sat next to her. "What's the matter?" She looked up at him.

"The explosion burnt my legs, I can never walk again," she mumbled. Loki winced. Curse him for bringing it up!

"Sorry," he said.

"You didn't know," she said kindly. "Wish I could see the palace though. Thor offered to carry me but he scares me, he's too confident." Loki chuckled. Thor was without a doubt very confident. "I dont talk to him." Loki blinked. But she was talking to him. He looked at her.

"What makes me so different?" he asked. She smiled.

"You are a different kind of confident," she told him. Loki smiled a bit and stood up.

"Would you like a tour?" he asked gently. Nafalis held onto her teddy and nodded.

"Sure," she said. Loki pulled the blankets gently away from her legs. They were rapped up but her knees could still bend. Loki gently picked her up bridal-style and walked over to the door. He pushed it open and walked down the hall. "Where are we going?" Even as she spoke she looked at the hall walls and everything around her.

"Anywhere and everywhere," he answered. Nafalis smiled and held onto him tightly. She liked Loki, and she always would. Just seconds after they left Thor had gone back to the room to find the girl gone. His heart stopped and he burst out of the room. He was about to run down the hall when he saw Loki down the hall, and he had something in his arms. Loki turned to the right and Thor saw Nafalis in his arms, and she looked pleased. Thor couldn't help but smile. Loki had gotten a turn of heart. Thor got a broad smile. Loki was being a good man.

...

For a few weeks Loki had become great friends with Nafalis and was sad when she was all better and had to go home. After saying goodbye to her Loki had gone straight to his room. Thor hadn't seen him in three days and decided to check in on him. Loki didn't not answer when he knocked so Thor just went inside. Loki sat in his corner without noticing Thor's enterence. Thor walked over but Loki still did no look up.

"Brother?" Thor said. Loki looked up and forced himself to stand up. Thor winced at the cracking noises that clearly told him that Loki hadn't stood up in a while. "You look sad." Loki looked at him and his eyes widdened at Thor's grin. Loki backed away.

"No, dont even think about it Thor," Loki said backing up towards the door. Thor smirked.

"Run," he said. Loki screamed and ran for his life with Thor behind him. Odin looked over as Loki ran in with Thor right behind. They were watched as Loki avoided Thor yelling at him to leave him alone and to not tickle him. "Gotchya!" Loki shrieked as Thor's arms grabbed him. He dug his fingers into Loki's sides and he yelled out in surprise. Loki started laughing as Thor tickled him and Odin smiled at the sight. Loki got away from Thor's grasp and the ran around the palace. Thor chasing Loki and Loki just barely staying out of reach...

* * *

**Well, there it is. Please review!  
**


	4. Selendra

**Ok, so my older sister read this and told me that I should make some plot. So, here's a start to it. I'm sorry but there's no tickling in this chapter. But I will try to squeeze some in next time! Promise!  
**

* * *

Loki couldn't believe himself as he followed Thor down the halls of Tony Stark's building. Just moments ago Thor had told him that Earth was being attacked although neither of the brothers knew by what. Of course they had come to find out. Loki's cape lightly flowed behind him and his steps echoed through the empty hallways. They turned into the room and Loki's feet froze to the floor as he saw the Avengers. Banner and Stark were talking about something while Natasha just leaned back in her chair looking bored. Barter twirled an arrow in his hand and Steve watched without much interest.

"What are we up against?" Thor asked getting right to the point as always. Stark chuckled in a funny way. It almost sounded nervous but yet also amused in some way. This confused Loki but he shoved it off to the side to think about later.

"A teenager," Stark told them. "A firebending, teenage girl." Loki and Thor looked at each other in confusion. Did he just say what they think he just said? "And what until you see what she did the the Iron Man suit! Not to mention the other half of the building!" Barton looked at the two gods and nodded as if agreeing with Stark that she was much stronger than she sounded. Loki thought a moment. Firebending, teenage girl... somehow that tickled his mind in a way that he thought it might ring a bell. But he shook the thought off because he knew for a fact he didn't know any 'firebenders' as Stark put it.

* * *

Loki stood looking at Stark fixing the Iron Man suit in question. How had a teenager done so much damage? Tony tossed what was left of the helmet and mumbled something about making a new one that Loki didn't really pay attention too. Tony walked out of the room but Loki hardly noticed the absence of his presence. In the silence Loki started to think about why all this seemed like he had heard it before. Well, of course there was a rumor that a fire goddess had attempted to burn Jounheim, but that soon died out and he knew that it didn't happen. Did it? He sighed a bit and turned around to walk out. There was a loud explosion and Loki fell to the ground as the whole building shook. Loki pushed himself to his feet and ran out to find the others.

"What happened?" he asked but didn't need an answer as the girl they were fighting stood in the middle of the room. She had an evil cackle that sent chills up Loki's spine. She shot fire out of her hand at Tony and Loki found himself shoot ice at the flames. She stared angrily at Loki and hissed. Again, chills. No one had ever done that to him before, this girl was truly terrifying. Stark hadn't been joking.

"Frost giants, always ruining my fun!" she hissed shooting flames at him and burning his left shoulder. Loki clutched the burn and glare at the young one. How dare she burn him! He was Loki! He shot ice at her but she instantly melted it. She screamed and jumped to the right as Thor shot lightning at her. She hissed at him and, again, Loki got chills. Maybe it was because she sounded just like him...? Loki blinked. No, it was NOT! It couldn't be! She was dead! She had never lived! Or, had he been lied to...? Only one way to find out. Loki cursed himself and hoped he was right.

"Selendra!" he screamed. The girl stopped and looked at him with both eyebrows raised. He took a deep intake of breath. It was her! She was alive! He made a mental note to kill the man that had told him she was dead. Selendra took step out the window and used fire to propel herself away. Loki clentched his fists and got a very angry look on his face. "She's in so much trouble!"

"Who is she brother?" Thor asked him. Loki looked at him.

"My bloodgiven little sister..."

* * *

**Ok, I'm as surprised at you guys at that. I really didn't think I would do that, but it kinda worked. And I'm sorry about that battlescene, I have never been good at those.**

**Please review!**


	5. Serta

**I know my chapters are shot. But please bear with me here!  
**

**P.S The beginning is based of the end of the movie, Thor: Tales Of Asgard.**

* * *

_Loki found himself standing in Asgard. The building in which he stood was destroyed nearly completely and there was nary a torch lit. But there was a light not to far from where Loki stood. He looked over to his left and knit his eyebrows together in confusion at the sight of young Thor. His blond hair fell just a few inches away from his hips and a ponytail lay across his collarbone. He held Odin's spear as he looked around for something. Suddenly a slight flame was lit and Thor threw the spear into the owner of the light. It was Alrgim, the Dark Elf that used to be Odin's adviser, a friend, and a part of the family. A sword lay on the ground as Thor walked over.  
_

_"I can never forgive this," young Thor spoke as he pulled out the spear from Algrim's shoulder. "But nor can I forget all the years you were a friend, and family." Loki looked over at the sword and he saw his younger self go over towards it. Young Loki grasped the sword in both hands and it burst into flames as he aimed it at Algrim, tears coming from his eyes.  
_

_"Traitor!" young Loki screamed as the flames enveloped Algrim and burned him until he was no more. The flames ceased and Thor looked over at his younger self. Loki shook as he watched the memory. Thor put both hands on his younger self's shoulders. Young Loki had tears streaming down his cheeks as Thor pulled him into a hug. Loki watched in silence at the two young princes talked about Thor going and Loki staying with their father. Suddenly the scene faded and all was black. A flame lit and Algrim's blood stained face appeared before him. Loki gasped and took a step back, only to find he had backed up into an invisible wall.  
_

_"Are you happy now Loki? I am dead because of you! You had to pick up the sword and give it to those vermin, didn't you?" Algrim's voice hissed. "You are one of them! You are a monster! You want the sword so badly? Here, take it!" Algrim's image disappeared as the sword was tossed at Loki. Loki tried to back away but the wall had not left from behind him. The sword fell at his feet slightly unsheathed. Loki reached down and picked it up. The sheath fell to the ground and the sword burst into flames. And there it was, Algrim sitting against the wall, Thor looking at the flames as they engulfed him, and Loki wielding it. Loki screamed and dropped the sword to the ground, it was at that moment a voice broke into the blackness.  
_

__"Loki!" Thor shouted forcing the door open. Loki found that he was screaming in his sleep. His eyes shot open and he lay there a moment. "Loki?" The voice was in question, as if asking if he was all right. Loki rolled over on his side so that Thor would not see him. He most likely looked terrible and he didn't want Thor, or anyone for that matter, seeing him as such.

"I'm fine, go away," he grumbled. Thor didn't believe him one bit, and Loki could sense it.

"Loki, I-"

"Go away!" Loki hissed. There was a moment of silence before Thor shut the door behind him. Loki sat up and looked as if to double-check he really had left him. Loki ran his hand along his cheek to find tears there. He stood up and walked over to a small desk sitting against the wall. Loki looked in the mirror at himself. He sighed a moment and closed his eyes. But that only last a moment before they shot open. Of course! Why hadn't he seen it before! She had the sword of Serta! That was the source of her firepower! Loki stood up and ran towards the meeting room.

"What was he screaming about?" Tony said as Loki walked in. Everyone looked over at him.

"Serta," he said.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"Serta's sword. She has Serta's sword," he said. Thor stood up and gave Loki a concerned look. The two brothers shared a concerned look. This was not good. Not good at all...

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. End

**Serta was a fire god who tried to kill off the frost giants with his fire sword for those of you who dont know. If you want to know details I suggest you watch the movie. I'm pretty sure it's on Netflix. On another note thanks for all the support guys. Hope you enjoy the last chapter.**

**P.S The movie's called Thor: Tales of Asgard  
**

* * *

Loki found himself pacing in his room in worry. This scared him, he had never been so scared in his life, and he didn't like it. There was a bright light and a flame nearly hit Loki in the face. The heat made him feel like he might just melt like an icecube. He fell to the floor and rolled over onto his back to face Selendra. She gave an evil chuckle and Loki felt fear shiver up his spine. The flame of Serta's sword light up her face in such a way that she looked just like Algrim. Loki forced back the memories and stood up. He looked at her in anger. Her eyes turned red and she gave a noise that Loki filed under a growl.

"You do not know how to control the sword. It wants only to consume," Loki told her. Selendra gave an evil grin that Loki could see himself wearing.

"And I want only to consume as well! That's why I have it!" she screamed shooting another flame at him. Loki found himself pushed up against the wall. He ignored the burning sensation on his left arm as he stood back up.

"Stop this maddness! Give up this pointless dream, it is not worth it!" Loki shouted. He blinked. _"Give up this pointless dream..." _wasn't that what Thor told him last time he had come to Earth? Loki shoved the thought away and glared at her. "That sword is against everything you are. You are a frost giant, and that sword is fire!"

"Maybe I like fire," she hissed at him. Loki looked up at her and saw her eyes turn red. "Maybe I even love it!" Loki dodged the next flame and jumped at her. He tackled her against the wall and the sword fell to the ground. She struggled against him

"Believe me, it's not worth it," Loki told her. She looked up at him. "I tried it once, and with the Avengers around it doesn't work."

"Than I'll just have to get ride of the avengers," she growled.

"It's not as easy as you think," he told her.

"Let me go!" she screamed kicking him. Loki grunted in pain but didn't let her go. She reached out and clamped her hand over his left arm. A sharp pain shot through him. Loki did his best to ignore it, but it got worse as she froze it. The ice broke and Loki found himself screaming in pain. He let go and backed away from her. Selendra lifted the sword in her hands and pointed it at him. Loki looked down at his left arm to find it burnt horrible. "Hey forsty!" Loki looked up at her call, but all he saw was the flames that soon engulfed him.

...

Without opening his eyes Loki moved his head around and found that it was painful. It wasn't as bad as when the Hulk had pounded him into the floor at Stark tower, but it still hurt. He kept his eyes closed, trying to feel the damage. Suddenly his feeling came back a little and the world's noise was no longer muffled. He heard sirens, footsteps, and was that concrete beneath him? He opened his eyes to see the Stark building towering over him and there was a hole in the side of the building from where his room was. He couldn't move his limbs and he rolled his head around, trying to get a look around him.

"Loki! Oh my god," came Steve's voice, but it was muffled, was that even Steve? Loki couldn't tell at this point. He felt a cold hand check his pulse. "He's alive." There were many sighs of relief. Oh, like they even cared about him, everyone hated him, why would they care? They didn't! Loki tried to say so but he found that he couldn't. There was more talking but Loki ignored it. He was in too much pain right now to think. He allowed the world to fade away as he heard his name screamed out.

...

"Wake up God of Mischief," came Selendra's voice. Loki opened his eyes and jumped as he found her face only inches away from his. "Ah, good, you're awake. Pleasurable." She leaned back against the wall. Loki sat up and glared at her angrily. Loki looked at his left arm to see it was still burnt, as was his right leg, his right hand, his left foot, and his face felt funny. He reached up and pulled his hand away at the sting he felt touching it. "Careful, you dont want to hurt yourself God of Mischief." Loki glared up at her. She was unarmed. But in his current condition he couldn't take on a squirrel, let alone her.

"What do you want?" he asked sourly. He coughed at the pain talking brought. She chuckled evilly.

"I told you, I want to get rid of the Avengers, and after that, maybe I'll take over the world," she answered dryly. Loki a thought rushed into Loki's head, and this one just might work. He stood up. He winced slightly but ignored the pain. "Do you really think you could take me?" She laughed. "Hilarious." Loki found the strength to get over to her and she just looked at him in amusement. Of course, she didn't know what was coming.

"If there's something I've learned, it's how to take down a stuck-up bad-guy," he said. Selendra raised an eyebrow. "Are you ticklish Selendra?" There was no answer. And that look she was giving him was a yes. "Brilliant." Suddenly two hands attacked her sides and Selendra shrieked loudly and tried to get away from him but without much success. Loki saw why Thor had enjoyed this back in his cell. Selendra started to run away but Loki only followed close behind. She ran out of the small building to find S.H.I.E.L.D outside. She went back inside without anyone seeing her, but she ran straight into Loki and he proceeded to tickle her.

"Let me go!" she screamed trying to get out of his grasp, laughing. Everyone looked over as Loki walked out with her. Hill ran over and quickly cuffed her and took her away from Loki. Loki watched, only half comprehensively as they arrested her. A large, firm hand clasped Loki on the shoulder. He grunted and looked over at his brother.

"That hurt," he said.

"Sorry brother," Thor said putting his hand at his side. Loki nodded and sighed. And he thought he looked back enough being a frost giant. Now most of his body was burnt, no one was going to talk to him ever again. Tony walked over and looked him over. Loki took a deep breath and prepared himself for Tony's insults once again.

"Damn," Tony said. Loki looked at him blankly as Tony looked him over. "You look beast man, I dont think anyone's gonna mess with you since you have those scars and you're still alive. By the way, how'd you defeat her?" Loki smirked.

"The same way you defeated me at the diner," he told him. Tony tiled his head. "She's ticklish too..." and at that, everyone laughed. One thing was very true about Loki. Well, besides that he was insane, craved power, didn't get along well with others, feared the Hulk, and about a million other things. Yeah, that's a long list. Anyway, one thing was true about Loki. He gave people the third greatest gift ever. Laughter. And everyone needs a little laughter...

**THE END**

* * *

**Well, that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed the story, and thanks for all your support. Please review, and remember...**

**LAUGH! :D  
**


End file.
